


Famosum judicium

by CatiZza



Category: The Lord Inquisitor (Fan Film), Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action, Crossover, Detective, Gen, Inqusition, Other persons' characters, challenge, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Текст писался на челлендж "Взгляд со стороны", инквизитор Дэвис принадлежит Дмитрию Rommel'ю, Маркус Алленбриск - Эразму Бросдау, а я только поиграть взяла :)Инквизиторская служба опасна и труда, и крайне редко видна не только на первый взгляд, да и на второй, и на третий тоже. Особенно, когда ты - молодой аколит, волею судьбы угодивший под крыло инквизитору из другого Ордоса. Особенно - если это тот инквизитор, про которого в твоей схоле шепотом рассказывали байки.И особенно - если вам обоим предстоит столкнуться с серьезным противником....и все-таки, какие из слухов об инквизиторе Дэвисе - правда?..





	1. Chapter 1

_Сектор Бассана._

_Лайберра._

_Бар «Сто пятнадцатый»._

_Четвертый день пятого месяца по общегалактическому календарю._

_22:00_

Пиво здесь было так себе. И то ― если закрыть глаза, зажать нос и перед этим хватить технического спирта, лишавшего язык чувствительности и разжигавшего в брюхе лесной пожар баллов эдак на восемь.

Но дело требовало трезвой головы, а сидеть в баре, переполненном людьми, попросту занимая место, было дурным тоном. Да и вряд ли здесь водился хороший и дорогой алкоголь. Поэтому Стив удовлетворился стаканом этого напитка, больше походившего на компот из сена, смешанный с обмылками, и не спеша потягивал его, вполглаза рассматривая собравшихся в баре работяг. Бар «Сто пятнадцатый» был типичной низкопробной забегаловкой, рассчитанной на не самую обеспеченную публику, не изуродованную хорошим вкусом и широким кругозором. Он, как и следовало из названия, располагался на сто пятнадцатом километре трассы, ведущей от столицы в сторону речных доков и промышленных зон, и основной контингент этого бара составляли водители проезжавших мимо грузовозов и рабочие, обслуживающие топливную станцию, раскинувшуюся в низине.

Станция занимала почти всю лощину, и усеянная фонарями, походила на панораму ночного города, лежащего на берегу теплого океана. Со стороны реки доносились крики птиц и запах сырости, и можно было прикрыть глаза и представить себя не в затрапезном баре на окраине промзоны, а в дорогом прибрежном ресторане, наполненном красавицами в модных нарядах и украшениях, за каждое из которых можно было бы купить небольшой астероид, обеспеченными господами в стильных костюмах, покуривавшими не вонючие самокрутки, а хорошие, дорогие сигары и отборнейшие курительные смеси.

Стив улыбнулся своему отражению в пластмассовой крышке барной стойки, покрытой отпечатками не очень чистых пальцев.

Сколько лет он уже не был в отпуске?

Пожалуй, с того самого дня, когда…

Сквозь мерный гул голосов, как катер сквозь воду, пробился истошный девчачий визг, сменившийся хохотом. Стив машинально оглянулся ― пышногрудая официантка, разносившая по залу напитки, теперь сидела на коленях у бородатого детины в рабочей спецовке, и что-то со смехом пыталась ему втолковать, показывая на стойку и на поднос. Детина улыбался во весь рот и что-то басовито бубнил в ответ.

Стив снова отвернулся, отпил из кружки и достав из кармана помятую пачку, подкурил палочку лхо. Привкус паленой травы приглушал кисловатое послевкусие пива.

Ждать придется еще как минимум полчаса ― вечерняя смена на станции закончилась совсем недавно, собравшиеся в баре рабочие еще вполне трезвы, и для того, чтобы у них развязались языки, понадобится еще по меньшей мере по две-три кружки на каждого. Можно было бы ускорить этот процесс, угостив всех собравшихся за свой счет, ― обычно Стив так и делал, когда в кармане было достаточно денег.

Но в этот раз он караулил действительно серьезную дичь, и приходилось осторожничать, выжидать, не торопиться, присматриваться и принюхиваться, поэтому деньги стоило тратить с умом.

Официантка снова засмеялась, и ее визгливый смех ввинчивался в уши. Стив отпил из кружки еще и снова затянулся, выпуская колечко дыма ― идеально ровное.

От старых привычек всегда непросто избавиться.

Звякнул металлический колокольчик, подвешенный над дверью. Стив обернулся, глядя на вошедшего, и улыбнулся уголком рта.

Похоже, сегодняшнее ожидание было не напрасным.

Это был молодой парнишка лет двадцати с небольшим ― а то и поменьше. Чернявые всегда выглядят старше, чем они есть на самом деле. Новоприбывший, впрочем, явно не был отягощен излишним интеллектом. Пухлые губы изгибала дружелюбная улыбка, светло-серые глаза смотрели на мир доверчиво и открыто, а торчащие в стороны уши и задорный вихор на затылке делали паренька похожим на щенка-сеголетка. Рабочий комбинезон был ему слегка велик ― видно, выдали, что на складе было. Значит, новенький.

То, что надо.

Пока парень здоровался с товарищами, пробираясь сквозь прокуренный зал к барной стойке, Стив успел заказать вторую кружку пива.

― Эй, малец! ― позвал он, когда парень оказался достаточно близко. ― Не пособишь чутка?

Парень поднял голову, отыскав Стива, и, непонимающе улыбнувшись, подошел к стойке.

― Присаживайся, ― Стив приглашающе хлопнул по соседнему табурету, и, дождавшись, когда паренек устроится поудобнее на шатком сидении, спросил:

― Тебя как звать?

― Ал, ― ответил парень.

― Будем знакомы, Ал. А я ― Стив. Стиви Чардаш, слышал, может быть?

Парень пожал плечами.

― Может, и слышал. У меня плохая память на имена. Вчера вот бригадира не узнал, так тот пообещал меня премии лишить, ― доверительно признался он. ― Так чем тебе помочь надо, Чардаш?

― Да вот, ― Стив пододвинул ему свежую кружку, ― заказал пивка приятелю, жду уже второй час, а его все нет. Небось, за какой-нибудь юбкой погнался, кобелина, про все на свете забыл. Пиво-то жалко, выдыхается. Угостишься?

― А, ― парень улыбнулся шире и кивнул, сгребая кружку обеими руками. ― Это мы запросто…

Он присосался к кружке и опустошил ее в несколько долгих глотков. Стив даже уважительно хмыкнул, восхитившись то ли луженой глоткой Ала, то ли его непритязательностью.

― Ух, хорошо-то, ― парень выдохнул, занюхав рукавом, и поставил кружку на стойку. ― Спасибо. А то две смены отпахал, во рту сухо, как в старой печке.

― Ты давно здесь работаешь-то? ― спросил Стив, жестом попросив бармена долить еще.

― Да уж с месяц где-то, ― Ал пожал плечами.

― И как, хорошо платят?

― На еду хватает, ― ответил Ал, отпивая из наполненной кружки и вытирая пивные «усы». ― Премию обещали хорошую, да вот если б не бригадир…

― Погоди, охолонет еще…

― Да если бы, ― Ал помрачнел, ― он мужик злопамятный. К тому же, мнит себя большим начальником, ходит, командует… До следующего месяца теперь премии не видать.

Стив оглянулся по сторонам, проверяя, не привлекли ли они с Алом излишнего внимания. Тут халявное угощение за версту чуяли.

― Что, ― спросил он, поворачиваясь, ― деньги нужны?

― Не буду врать ― нужны позарез, ― кивнул Ал, тоже понизив голос.

― Больной маме передачку отправить?

― Ага, ― Ал осклабился. ― Типа того.

Стив хмыкнул. Передачку, как же. «Больной мамой» на местном жаргоне называли крупные денежные неприятности. Работы на Лайберре действительно хватало, но даже на крупных предприятиях основная масса денег шла через руки начальства. Формально это делалось, чтобы работяги не упивались и не тормозили рабочий процесс, неформально же здесь было так же, как и везде ― пока верхи прибирали к рукам деньги, низы искали способ раздобыть их на стороне. И не всегда эти попытки заканчивались удачно.

Вот и Ал, похоже, влип в какую-то переделку. Подробности Стива мало волновали. В конце концов, после этого дела они больше не увидятся.

― Ал, ― проникновенно позвал Стив, наклоняясь вперед, и паренек инстинктивно повторил его движение. ― Хочешь немного подзаработать?


	2. Chapter 2

_Сектор Тахеррат-5_

_Мегаполис Аль-Деррим, Верхний город._

_Пятый день третьего месяца по общегалактическому календарю._

_14:00_

 

Со стороны квартала Аль-Да-Магри, «Кофейных улиц», как их здесь называли, доносился запах жженого сахара, корицы и каких-то острых, колючих специй. Здесь пахло прогревшимся камнем, цветущими садами, ледяной водой фонтанов, п _о_ том тягловых зверей и жителей пустынь, разносящих от города к городу товары, сплетни и сказки. Здесь пахло пылью, сухими травами, тяжелыми, густыми маслами, озоном кондиционеров и легким, кисловатым запахом топлива.

А еще здесь пахло кровью.

Кровь встретилась ему еще на лестнице ― капля за каплей, ступень за ступенью, алые, совсем свежие разводы на белом мраморе перил, некрасивые пятна на роскошном дорогом ковре.

Дэвис покачал головой.

Какая неаккуратная работа.

Сверху, из-за резных золоченых дверей доносились голоса. Стараясь не наступать на кровавые пятна, Дэвис направился вверх по лестнице.

На некоторых ступенях, перемазанных кровью, виднелись следы стрельбы, у одной из статуй, украшавших перила на повороте, не хватало головы, а на изящной мраморной груди виднелся отпечаток окровавленной пятерни. Инквизитор на мгновение задержался, скользнув по статуе взглядом, неодобрительно качнул головой и зашагал дальше.

Голоса становились все громче, слова обретали четкость ― кто-то о чем-то жалобно просил, то и дело срываясь на истерический скулеж. Второй голос было почти не слышно ― он лишь изредка что-то вставлял в поток нескончаемой мольбы. Что-то грохнуло и разбилось об пол ― что-то большое, стеклянное и наверняка безумно дорогое.

Инквизитор уверенно толкнул резные двери и остановился на пороге.

Перед его глазами разворачивался, похоже, финальный акт драмы. В качестве декораций выступал богато обставленный кабинет, устланный узорчатым ковром, теперь испачканным кровью и грязью, обсыпанный землей из опрокинутых кадок с живыми пальмами. Пышные деревца лежали на полу, как будто первыми пали в неравной борьбе. Над столом висела огромная картина, изображавшая панораму вечернего Аль-Деррима ― разбитая выстрелом рама покосилась, холст обуглился, вырвавшись из креплений.

Посреди кабинета, прямо на некогда роскошном ковре, съежившись в грязный, окровавленный, зареванный комок, лежал пожилой бородатый человек. Он что-то бессвязно скулил, кого-то звал, кого-то в чем-то пытался убедить.

Дэвис без интереса скользнул по лежащему взглядом, ― Лаварас Леделлье, наместник губернатора Шандора на Аль-Дерриме, семьдесят четыре года, двадцать лет в должности, подозревается в укрывательстве еретического культа и антиимперской пропаганде, ― и повернулся ко второму участнику этой драмы, молодому человеку, одетому в униформу агента Инквизиции, по-пижонски облегченную, чтобы больше соответствовать жаркому климату планеты. Агент возвышался над скулящим наместником эдаким воплощением праведного суда, и дуло пистолета, который он сжимал в руке, все еще дымилось.

― Сожалею, ― насмешливо проговорил молодой человек, ― но это была последняя ваза в твоей уютной обители, приятель. А значит, следующая пуля окажется в твоей голове. Если только ты не…

― Маркус, ― позвал Дэвис, и молодой человек осекся. Обернувшись, он отвесил полушутливый поклон и кивнул на свою жертву:

― Милорд, вы как всегда вовремя. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что вы пропустите самое интересное.

― Судя по тому, что я уже пропустил, ― Дэвис кивнул через плечо на лестницу и статуи, ― ничего интересного меня не ожидало. Просто один молодой и безмозглый аколит с излишней склонностью к показухе, и один жалкий еретик, которому не повезло угодить ему в руки. Заканчивай этот фарс. Мой информатор кое―что мне сообщил, и я не собираюсь терять время, дожидаясь, пока ты наиграешься.

Маркус разочарованно пожал плечами и один выстрелом вышиб наместнику мозги. Тот дернулся, словно пытаясь убежать, и затих. Убрав пистолет в кобуру, Маркус поспешил следом за Дэвисом, уже направившимся вниз по лестнице.

― Твои методы работы меня удручают, ― проговорил инквизитор, когда они с Маркусом дошли до изувеченной статуи. Маркус посмотрел на нее и снова пожал плечами.

― У него полный дом таких побрякушек. Одной больше, одной меньше…

― Это была весьма неплохая копия с шедевра Эзмы Вагостиана, ― заметил Дэвис, не оборачиваясь. ― Не говоря уже о картине кисти Даруна аль-Дериба, с которой ты просто варварски обошелся.

― У меня не было времени отвлекаться на такие глупости. Я…

― Зато нашлось время отвлечься на другие, ― сухо оборвал его Дэвис. На самой последней ступени он остановился и развернулся, глядя на Маркуса снизу вверх. ― Ума не приложу, почему я тебя терплю до сих пор.

― Потому что ваш друг вас очень попросил, ― нахально ответил Маркус, широко улыбаясь, ― милорд.

― «Друг»? ― странным тоном переспросил Дэвис и его глаза на мгновение заледенели. ― Что ж. Пусть будет так, если тебе так спокойнее думать. Но не думай, однако, что я не просвещу моего… друга относительно методов твоей работы, когда он снова вернется в наши ряды.

Маркус открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но инквизитор уже зашагал к выходу из особняка, и аколиту не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

― Куда теперь, милорд? ― спросил Маркус, поравнявшись с Дэвисом на внешней лестнице.

― Кафе «Джухан» у северных ворот. ― ответил тот, не замедляя шага. ― Мне должны кое-что передать. Нас ждет довольно сложная работа, и детали стоит обсудить без свидетелей.


	3. Chapter 3

_Сектор Бассана._

_Лайберра._

_Бар «Сто пятнадцатый»._

_Четвертый день пятого месяца по общегалактическому календарю._

_22:20_

 

― Сколько?! ― округлил глаза Ал.

Стив спокойно повторил.

― Каждому?.. ― недоверчиво уточнил паренек.

― Естественно, ― Стив кивнул и отхлебнул пива. Поморщился, выдохнул и снова затянулся.

― Да врешь небось, ― нахмурился Ал. Стив вздохнул и, оглянувшись по сторонам, залез в карман, вытащил мятую пачку купюр и ловким движением сунул ее Алу в карман.

― Задаток, ― коротко сообщил он.

Парень воровато оглянулся по сторонам, скосил глаза, поковырявшись пальцами в кармане, и, тихо икнув, застегнул карман на молнию.

― Остальное получишь потом, ― негромко добавил Стив и отодвинул кружку в сторону. Никакая награда не оправдывала столь чудовищное насилие над собственными вкусовыми рецепторами.

― Сдуреть можно, ― тихо протянул Ал и жестом попросил бармена долить пива. Раздумчиво подул на бурлящую пену, посмотрел на свое отражение в столешнице и перевел взгляд на Стива. ― А тебе каждый раз так платят?

― Иногда поменьше, иногда побольше.

― А если… а если я тебе помогу, ты им… ну, замолвишь за меня словечко? ― Ал поднял глаза, глядя на Стива такими глазами, что тот чуть не заржал.

― Ты помоги сначала, ― сказал он. ― А там посмотрим.

Ал серьезно кивнул и отхлебнул пива. Стив наблюдал, как он пьет. Деньги потом придется забрать, пожалуй. Это были все комиссионные, оставшиеся у него в кармане, и хорошо, что сумма оказалась достаточно убедительной. Размер награды, которую Стив ему пообещал, был придуман им на ходу, но паренек об этом уже не узнает.

Хотя… Возможно, на пару заданий придурка стоит и прихватить, туда, где не помешает грубая сила. Бросить его под ноги возможным преследователям Стив всегда успеет.

― Так чем я могу тебе помочь? ― осторожно спросил Ал, и Стив понял, что уже слишком долго молчит.

― Информация, ― ответил он. ― Мне нужна информация. ― Пошарив в кармане, он вытащил мятый листок. Чернила слегка поплыли, но рассмотреть лицо на распечатанном снимке было можно. ― Видел вот этого человека?

Ал взял лист, и, нахмурившись, сосредоточенно в него уставился.

― Нет. Такую рожу я бы запомнил, ― сказал он наконец, возвращая Стиву листок. ― Но можно ребят поспрашивать.

― С этим пока погодим. Тем более, что может статься и так, что он найдет нас первым. А мне бы этого очень не хотелось, ― добавил Стив, на этот раз совершенно искренне.

Ал оглянулся по сторонам и спросил:

― А кто это? У тебя с ним какие-то разногласия?

― Можно и так сказать, ― Стив хмыкнул, ― наши взгляды на некоторые теологические вопросы слегка разошлись. С тех пор мы старались пересекаться пореже. Исмаил вообще не тот парень, с которым хочется водить дружбу. Убийства, диверсии, шпионаж, пытки, воровство и несколько занятных хобби. Может быть ты слышал тот анекдот про эльдарку и инквизитора, а? Исмаил был… скажем так, первопричиной его рождения.

― Ты что, дружил с этим отморозком? ― Ал поднял брови и вцепился в кружку с пивом.

― Мы вместе учились, ― Стив вздохнул и поболтал остатками пива в своей кружке. ― А потом, как видишь, наши дорожки слегка разошлись. Мы с ним и не виделись с тех самых пор, как покинули стены схолы, но до меня периодически долетали слухи о его деятельности.

Ал коротко отхлебнул пива и спросил:

― А что его сюда привлекло? Топливная станция?

― Бери выше. ― Стив заговорщически подмигнул и указал глазами на потолок. ― _Они_.

Ал побледнел и быстрым жестом сотворил триаду.

― Что он собирается делать? ― спросил он и его голос едва уловимо дрогнул. Главное ― не пережать. Ал уже порядочно набрался, и нужно не перейти тонкую грань между пьяной доверчивостью и пьяной же истерикой.

― Что бы он ни планировал, ― Стив по-отечески потрепал парня по бритому затылку, ― моя задача в том и состоит, чтобы не дать ему претворить свои планы в жизнь. Ну так что, Ал? Ты мне поможешь? Станешь героем, получишь уйму денег, отправишь подарочек больной матушке и покинешь эту провонявшую топливом дырищу. И никакого больше паршивого пива, ― добавил он, помолчав.

Ал одним глотком допил остатки пива и кивнул, вытирая рот.


	4. Chapter 4

_Сектор Тахеррат-5_

_Мегаполис Аль-Деррим, Верхний город, Северные ворота._

_Пятый день третьего месяца по общегалактическому календарю._

_14:45_

Солнце уже давно перевалило зенит, и прогревшиеся улицы как будто вымерли. Ветер улегся, и в повисшей тишине был слышен гул монорельса, ― двое путей кольцом опоясывали мегаполис, и по ним раз в несколько минут проносились короткие и юркие составы.

Посетителей в «Джухане» не было. На стенах горели редкие лампы, в их стеклянных корпусах, заполненных прозрачной жидкостью, вяло шевелились водяные саламандры, как будто тоже одуревшие от жары. Из решеток климат-системы дул едва теплый ветерок.

Маркус с тоской обводил взглядом пустое кафе, раздумывая, почему из стольких свободных мест милорд Дэвис выбрал самый душный угол. Одна из ламп висела прямо над столом, и отдыхавшая в ней саламандра отличалась от дохлой только тем, что изредка открывала глаза, и несколько минут без интереса таращилась на Маркуса. Тот отвечал ей таким же равнодушным взглядом. Все равно смотреть здесь было больше не на что, а смотреть на старшего инквизитора было попросту тошно: несмотря на зной, разливавшийся снаружи, и духоту, царившую внутри, Исмаил Дэвис потягивал из глиняной пиалы горячий, почти кипящий чай. От одного вида горячей воды у Маркуса по спине начинал струиться пот.

Он и без того уже нарушил устав, расстегнув, развязав и сняв все, что только поддавалось расстегиванию, развязыванию и сниманию. Дэвиса же как будто из металла отлили или из дерева вырезали ― он даже не расстегнул высокий ворот форменной шинели.

С того момента, как они спустились со станции монорельса и зашли в этот душный полуподвал, прошло уже почти двадцать минут, и за все это время инквизитор не произнес ни слова, лишь выбрал столик, не слушая возражений Маркуса, также молча ткнул пальцем в электронное меню и кивком поблагодарил разносчика, когда тот принес заказ ― чайник, пиалу и стакан холодного сидра для Маркуса. Сидр слегка примирил аколита с окружающим миром, но объяснений Маркус так и не дождался. Оставалось только смирно сидеть, дожидаясь, когда Дэвис допьет чай, потягивать сидр и рассматривать саламандру.

Разносчик, он же хозяин, полноватый мужчина, подволакивавший ножной протез, шебуршал на кухне, отделенной от основного зала плетеной стенкой. Шорохи и лязг то смолкали, то усиливались, и, наконец, скрипнула дверь, что-то застучало и зазвенело, и постепенно прихрамывающие шаги стихли где-то в отдалении.

Дэвис коротко оглянулся на кухню и запустил руку под столик. Он вытащил оттуда конверт, быстро и ловко его вскрыл, и, затолкав остатки конверта в карман, принялся изучать помятый лист пергамента. Маркус вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в лист, но Дэвис почти сразу же скомкал его спрятал за пазухой.

― У нас есть несколько минут, ― проговорил он, ― хозяин ушел в погреб и вернется не скоро. Его нога не позволяет ему бегать по ступеням. Поэтому не будет терять времени. Скажи мне, аколит Алленбриск, что тебе известно про Ожерелье Бассаны?

Маркус прищурился и пару секунд молчал, вспоминая.

― Ожерелье Бассаны, ― начал он, ―  это астероидное кольцо, окружающее несколько планет в одноименном секторе. Бассаной звали невесту первооткрывателя сектора, по легенде, Ожерельем он назвал астероиды, потому что аллегорически преподнес их в дар будущей жене в день помолвки… Позднее Ожерелье стали использовать как защитный периметр, прикрывавший несколько стратегически важных планет, в том числе и столицу сектора Лайберру, на которой находится одно из крупнейших месторождений одного из видов органического топлива… Около сорока лет назад Ожерелье передали во владение Сыновьям Тишины, ордену космического десанта двадцать пятого основания. Их орден-прародитель неизвестен... В настоящий момент астероидный пояс модифицирован и перестроен, являя собой практически цельный массив, служащий ордену крепостью…

― Молодец, ― ровно кивнул инквизитор, ― можешь заказать себе еще стакан сидра. Я плачу.  

Маркус ткнул пальцем в экран меню и выжидательно поднял глаза. Дэвис допил остатки чая и отставил пиалу на стол.

― Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Сыновьях Тишины, помимо того, что написано в официальных источниках? ― спросил он.

Маркус пожал плечами.

― Не интересовался, милорд. Нужды не возникало.

― В нашей работе нет такого понятия, как «нет нужды», ― инквизитор качнул головой, ― любая деталь может оказаться нужной. Любая дата, любая цифра, любое слово могут стать той песчинкой, что перевесят камень вниз, той последней каплей, что заставит море выйти из берегов.

― Красивые слова, милорд, ― кивнул Маркус, отхлебывая сидра, ― сами придумали?

― «Наставления святой Аннебари Шиварской», ― ответил Дэвис, ― все-таки классику нужно знать, аколит. Ты же хочешь произвести впечатление на дам, в конце концов? ― он приподнял бровь и так по-человечески улыбнулся, как будто перед Маркусом сидел не известный на пол-Империума инквизитор, наводивший ужас даже на некоторых космических десантников, про которого шепотом рассказывали были и небыли в коридорах Схолы Прогениум, а такой же аколит, который сам не прочь рассказать небылицу.

Маркус кашлянул и отпил из кружки еще.

― Моих дам цифрами и изречениями не впечатлишь, ― пожал он плечами, ― да и, прямо сказать, я к ним не разговаривать хожу.

― Это пока что, ― Дэвис долил себе в чашку чая. ― Пока что ты юный, дурной аколит, и дамы у тебя соответствующие. Но однажды ― если, конечно, ты доживешь, ― ты из аколита превратишься в опытного, возможно, даже высокопоставленного инквизитора, которого будут окружать совсем другие дамы, интересующиеся совсем другими вещами. И для того, чтобы произвести на них впечатление, одного мундира будет мало. Даже если на нем будет болтаться пара―другая каких-нибудь побрякушек, пожалованных за доблесть, храбрость, верность, и за все прочее, за что нынче дают побрякушки. Поэтому советую не терять времени даром, аколит. Молодость дается человеку один раз. Все остальное ― это ее сублимация.

Маркус не нашелся, что ответить, и на целых полминуты над столиком повисла тишина. Саламандра в лампе, словно удивленная этой тишиной, встрепенулась, открыв глаза, забарахталась, начала плавать и кувыркаться. Маркус постучал пальцем по лампе, и саламандра на мгновение замерла, но быстро потеряла к нему всякий интерес.

― Поток информации с Бассаны в последнее время серьезно сократился, ― проговорил Дэвис, раздумчиво глядя на остатки чая, плещущиеся на донышке пиалы. ― И это вызвало некоторые вопросы. Топливный завод на Лайберре имеет стратегическое значение, от него зависит значительная часть экономики сектора, в том числе и теневой. Тем более, что Ожерелье Бассаны, являясь достаточно крепким защитным барьером, как ты понимаешь, работает в обе стороны. И получив в свое распоряжение Ожерелье, Сыновья Тишины, таким образом, взяли весь сектор в свои руки. Именно этого опасались некоторые мои коллеги, когда вопрос о размещении крепости―монастыря был вынесен на обсуждение. На Терре сочли, что польза от присутствия Сыновей перевешивает потенциальную угрозу. Но в секторе осталось несколько наблюдателей ― на всякий случай. Их было пятеро. Сейчас на связь выходит только один. Раньше его отчеты занимали около пяти стандартных страниц. Теперь же вот это, ― он постучал пальцем по борту шинели, под которым прятался мятый листок, ― единственное, что удалось получить. Пятый уровень шифрования, персональная модификация, код «Омикрон-Мета-Альфа-Пси».

Маркус нахмурился и отставил кружку.

― «Мета»? Он считает…?

― …что Сыновья Тишины в настоящий момент представляют интерес для твоего Ордоса.

― Но не вашего, ― заметил Маркус.

― Формально ― да, ― Дэвис кивнул, ― но у меня есть основания полагать, что там ждут именно меня. В каком-то смысле это даже льстит, ― он невесело хмыкнул, ― что именно меня Сыновья Тишины полагают основной угрозой их плану. С другой стороны, ― улыбка на обветренных губах погасла, ― это свидетельствует о том, что четверым нашим информаторам помогли умолкнуть, перед этим как следует допросив.

― А вы возьмите и не прилетайте! ― предложил Маркус, широко улыбнувшись. ― Я бы на вашем месте так и сделал.

― В другой ситуации я бы тоже так сделал, ― без всякого смущения ответил Дэвис, ― но в этот раз на Лайберре меня ждет слишком ценная добыча. Человек, которого я выслеживал ни один десяток лет, решил сыграть роль приманки. И мне бы весьма не хотелось его разочаровывать. К тому же, я кое-кому обещал его голову, ― доверительно сообщил он, ― но я буду признателен, если об этом ты в своих рапортах умолчишь.

Маркус задумчиво почесал нос. Исмаил Дассария Дэвис, инквизитор Ордо Ксенос, к которому под крыло Маркус угодил на целых полгода волею своего могущественного покровителя, с каждым днем все сильнее разрушал впечатление, сложившееся у Маркуса поначалу. Под толстым слоем брони из жесткости, холодности, надменности и порой даже неприкрытого снобизма, прятался если не вулкан, то, как минимум, портативный ядерный реактор. И этот реактор словно в насмешку над ожиданиями Маркуса, каждый раз поступал прямо противоположному тому, что от него ждали.

Образованный интеллектуал, Исмаил неплохо разбирался не только в классике, но и в современном искусстве. Причем подбирал столь удачные сравнения, что порой можно было заслушаться, а порой… Тот вечер, когда они с командиром смотрели прямую трансляцию премьеры одной из столичных опер, Маркусу запомнился надолго. Холодный и интеллигентный инквизитор, развалившись на диване перед цифровым экраном, поедал карлассианскую спирулину прямо из упаковки и отпускал такие комментарии, что даже Маркус, обычно бойкий на язык, изредка смущенно покашливал.

Однако, несмотря на неожиданную человечность, Исмаила Дэвиса совершенно невозможно было представить чьим―либо близким другом или хотя бы достаточно верным соратником. И уж точно невозможно было отыскать хоть какие-то общие точки с лордом―инквизитором Торквемадой Котеасом. Маркус уже не первую неделю пытался отыскать хоть какую-нибудь зацепку о том, почему лорд Котеас отправил его именно к Дэвису на время своего отсутствия. Но каждый раз натыкался на гладкую и абсолютно непробиваемую стену. Иногда эта стена была украшена вежливой улыбкой, иногда ― покрыта инеем ледяного равнодушия, но каждый раз ― глухая и непреодолимая. Маркус уже успел нафантазировать множество историй, познакомив патрона с Дэвисом во время опасной миссии, во времена лихого аколитства, во время драматической осады города орками…

Дэвис его слова не подтверждал и не опровергал. Разве что улыбался, когда бред достигал совсем уж неприличного уровня.

Но несмотря на все это, Маркус не мог не признать, что обучение приносит свои плоды. За все дни, проведенные под присмотром инквизитора Дэвиса, он получил столько жизненных уроков, сколько не получал, пожалуй, за все время учебы в схоле. Да и, прямо сказать, некоторым вещам его в схоле бы точно не научили…

― Каждый мой рапорт будет отдан вам на предварительную проверку, милорд, ― аколит улыбнулся во все двадцать восемь зубов и шутливо отдал честь. ― А теперь покормите же мое изголодавшееся любопытство ― что за добычу вы намереваетесь поймать на Лайберре?

Исмаил коротко оглянулся на кухню ― хозяин все еще копошился где-то в глубине подвала, ― и негромко спросил:

― Ты слышал когда-нибудь о наемнике по имени Стиви Чардаш?

Маркус на мгновение прищурился, поджимая губу, но, наконец, помотал головой.

― «Чардаш» ― это его прозвище, ― добавил инквизитор, ― потому что его настоящая фамилия слишком известна, чтобы называть ее на каждом углу. В документах нашего архива он числится под именем Стефана Кошута.

Маркус удивленно округлил глаза и на всякий случай отставил кружку подальше.

― Милорд… ― неуверенно начал он. ― Разве Кошут до сих пор...?

― Да, ― кивнул Дэвис. ― Стефан Кошут до сих пор жив.


	5. Chapter 5

_Сектор Бассана._

_Лайберра._

_Сто четырнадцатый километр трассы А-28._

_Четвертый день пятого месяца по общегалактическому календарю._

_23:06_

Низину заволокло белесым туманом, и теперь топливная станция, раскинувшаяся там, выглядела волшебным городом из древних легенд. Белые, желтоватые, зловещие красные и мутно-зеленые огоньки, издали казавшиеся россыпью искр, по мере приближения начинали складываться в квадраты, круги, линии и углы, обрисовывать стены, проемы и дороги. Иногда, словно сверкающая змея, сквозь расцвеченный огоньками туман проносился транспортный состав. Туман глушил, изменял и коверкал звуки, превращая плеск речной воды в тихие голоса, гул вагонеток ― в сонный рык затаившегося чудовища, а лязг и грохот металла ― в скрежет брони рыцарей, словно вернувшихся из далекого прошлого, чтобы победить это чудовище…

Стив улыбнулся нахлынувшей сентиментальности. Каким бы паршивым не был здешний алкоголь, а свою функцию он выполнял весьма достойно. Когда они с Алом покидали бар, работяги, успев опрокинуть не одну кружку, уже затевали драку. На Стива же, в брюхе у которого плескалось всего полстакана, наоборот, нашло удивительное благодушие. Даже лишние вопросы Ала его не раздражали.

Паренек, шагавший с ним рядом, выглядел почти трезвым, разве что двигался не быстро и спотыкался иногда. Впрочем, на этой тропинке демон бы ногу сломал, не то, что обычный человек ― протоптанная между камней, то и дело огибавшая кочку или бочаг, тропинка виляла так, словно ее прокладывала бешеная собака, преследовавшая кузнечика.

Кузнечики тут, правда, не водились, хотя в отсыревшей к ночи траве что-то громко и монотонно трещало. Треск смолкал, стоило людям подойти ближе, и возобновлялся, когда они уходили прочь. Воздух пах сыростью и чем-то сладковатым, почти неуловимым, если не принюхиваться. О перерабатываемом топливе Стив знал в самых общих чертах ― ему было достаточно того, что он понимал стратегическую ценность станции и последствия урона, который собирался ей нанести.

Ал шел впереди уверенным, пусть и не шибко ровным шагом человека подвыпившего, но хорошо знакомого с дорогой. Стив даже не спрашивал его не о чем, прекрасно осознавая, что парень двигается в основном на автопилоте, и стоит ему начать задумываться о направлении, как он тут же собьется с дороги. Поэтому большую часть пути Ал и Стив шли молча, изредка обмениваясь ничего не значащими вопросами ― по большей части для того, чтобы просто нарушить глухую, гнетущую тишину.

Уговорить Ала провести Стива на завод в это время оказалось не так-то просто. Конечно, паренек так сильно горел желанием послужить на благо Империума, что от него можно было прикуривать, но, как и все простые работяги из провинции, Ал бы подвержен практически всем местным суевериям. Услышав, что им нужно идти на завод самой короткой дорогой и прямо сейчас, чтобы предотвратить теракт, замышляемый опасным преступником, Ал даже слегка протрезвел, и Стиву пришлось потрудиться, чтобы объяснить ему, что разыскиваемый им преступник страшнее всех демонов, вместе взятых, ― да-да, даже тех, что живут на этом болоте, ― а его поимка примирит Ала с прорабом и принесет ему такую премию, что ему вообще не придется работать до конца жизни.

В принципе, не так уж и соврал, подумалось Стиву. Работать Алу и правда больше не придется. Шагающий впереди паренек доживал последний час своей бессмысленной жизни. В чем-то Стив даже посочувствовал ему. Двадцать с лишним лет жизни, невиданная роскошь по меркам некоторых миров ― и чем Ал стал за это время? Работал на тяжелой работе, в свободное время пил и дрался, напрягал скудный запас мозгов, чтобы придумать, где подзаработать еще ― вот и все, что составляло его нехитрое существование.

Такой же, как миллиарды других. Биологический мусор, по какому-то недоразумению названный «человеком разумным».

План Стива был прост ― небольшой саботаж на топливной станции, недостаточный, чтобы лишить Лайберру и ее покровителей лакомого куска, но достаточный, чтобы привлечь сюда внимание тех, кого уже давно ждали в гости. Все можно списать на нетрезвого придурка, за каким-то бесом притащившегося ночью на завод ― пьяным россказням о «страшном преступнике» все равно никто не поверит.

Простой план ― и тем больше шансов на успех и меньше ― на осечку.

Внезапно Ал, идущий впереди, остановился и указал куда-то пальцем.

― Вон там, Стиви. Вон там.

― Что там? ― Стив запустил руку в карман пальто, сжимая рукоять пистолета.

― Вон, видишь, куст торчит? Ну вон же, смотри, куда я показываю. Вот у того куста Джерома и нашли. Расцарапанный весь… Морда ― до кости, брюхо ― до кишок… Он, видно, уползти пытался, руки в кровь содрал. Парни говорят, это бочажник его так…

― Бочажник? ― Стив поднял бровь, радуясь, что Ал стоит спиной и не видит его лица.

― Бочажник, ― уверенно кивнул парень и тихонько икнул. ― Ну этот… ― махнул он руками, ― который в бочаге живет. Он, говорят, не любит, когда воду баламутят…

― Я понял, ― хмыкнул Стив, ― идем. Не будем шуметь над ухом у твоего бочажника, раз он такой чувствительный…

― Он жуть какой чувствительный! ― Ал даже палец поднял для вящей убедительности. ― Это потому что он в воде живет, а вода все проводит ― и звуки, и волны, и электри-чес-кую энергию, ― он снова икнул и прокашлялся. ― Стив, а ты откуда этого мужика знаешь?

― Какого?

― Ну этого… который преступник. Он что, правда страшнее бочажника?

Стив оглянулся на болотце, приподнял воротник и сунул руки в карманы. К полуночи ощутимо похолодало, от реки тянуло промозглой сыростью, от болотца поднимался туман, и влажный, неприятный ветерок норовил забраться в любую щелку, мгновенно выстужая спину.

 ― Он страшнее любой нечисти, Ал. Считай, он уже и сам почти как нечисть. Ни перед чем не остановится, если ему понадобится. Он даже _их_ не боится, ― Стив указал глазами на небо, где потоком рассыпанных алмазов поблескивало Ожерелье Бассаны. ― Поговаривают, что он может найти слабые места во всем теле, отыскать нужные нервы ― и тогда сыграет на тебе, как на рояле, хоть марш, хоть сонату, а ты любой его песне подпевать будешь.

― Ты его давно знаешь? ― спросил Ал, ссутулившись от прохладного ветерка, пытаясь спрятать нос в воротник спецовки.

― Да уж давненько, ― Стив окинул взглядом сияющую впереди топливную станцию, ― почитай, полвека наберется.

― Это ж сколько тебе лет? ― Ал на мгновение обернулся.

― Столько не живут, ― усмехнулся Стив. ― Шевелись давай, а то до завтрашнего вечера до станции не доберемся.

Ал послушно кивнул и ускорил шаг.

― А познакомились мы с ним давно, еще пацанами совсем были, ― продолжил Стив, шагая следом, ― он меня на пару годков постарше был, но нам это не мешало. И то, что он не из самой богатой семьи был, тоже не мешало ― у него, видишь ли, семья была из тех библиотечных крыс, которые на последние гроши не хлеб покупают, а книжку. Вот и он такой был ― длинный, худой и начитанный, что твой справочник. Ребята из старших классов шутили, что это потому что он до верхних полок достает, куда книжки посложнее убирают… Вот так и дочитался однажды. Видно, до какой-то не той полочки дотянулся. Набрал книжек, прочитал, а потом куда-то пропадать начал. Раз пропал, два пропал ― а потом и вовсе не вернулся.

― Он сбежал? ― спросил Ал, оборачиваясь.

― Мы сначала тоже так подумали, ― Стив вздохнул, пожимая плечами. ― Только потом вот слухи поползли нехорошие. А потом в схоле и вовсе какая-то дрянь началась ― сначала библиотекарь пропал, затем старший по идеологической работе, а потом библиотекаря нашли повесившимся, а ректор куда-то пропал. А потом к нам нагрянула Инквизиция. Но это уже отдельная история…

― А с Исмаилом вы с тех пор так и не пересекались?

― Пересекался пару раз, ― отмахнулся Стив, ― но особой радости от этого не испытывал. Когда твой лучший друг превращается в чудовище ― это малоприятное зрелище.

Ал вздохнул и посмотрел куда-то себе под ноги.

― Стив, я тут подумал… А соскочить с этой работы можно?

― Что, уже передумал? А как же больная мамочка?

― Мамочка переживет, ― Ал остановился и развернулся. В мерном свете огней топливной станции его нетрезвый взгляд казался совсем шальным. ― Пусть твоего Исмаила Инквизиция ловит. Мне-то точно не с руки ей дорогу переходить. Я еще жить хочу, знаешь?

― Это что, вся твоя храбрость в три кружки помещается? ― Стив фыркнул. ― Ну что ж, на нет и суда нет. Сам обратно дойдешь?

― Дойду, ― вызывающе вскинулся Ал. Лицо у него было бледным, губа совсем по-детски тряслась, но пьяная дерзость уже уступала место здравому смыслу.

― Ну-ну, ― Стив усмехнулся и посторонился, уступая ему тропинку. ― Тогда проваливай, не путайся под ногами.

Ал решительно зашагал обратно, едва не задев Стива плечом.

― Будешь идти мимо ― бочажнику от меня привет передавай! ― бросил ему в спину Стив. Шаги за спиной на мгновение стихли, но затем зазвучали снова, постепенно удаляясь. Стив постоял, дожидаясь, пока Ал скроется в темноте, усмехнулся, и, покачал головой, направился к станции.

Пусть его. Убить его Стив всегда успеет. Хотя Ал не выглядел совсем уж дурачком, может быть, ему и хватит мозгов не болтать лишнего. Сейчас же у Стива была цель поважнее.

Он успел пройти еще несколько шагов, прежде чем в глаза ударил один из фонарей. Он сиял так ярко, что Стив прищурился, а затем даже закрыл глаза рукой, не понимая, что происходит. Фонарь светился так близко, что никак не мог находиться на станции. А может быть, Стив уже просто дошел до забора ― в темноте и тумане расстояние обманчиво.

А потом одно из деревьев, темнеющих в белом тумане, внезапно зашевелилось.

― Добрый вечер, Стефан, ― раздался низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос. ― Вижу, ты решил облегчить работу мне? Что ж, в благодарность я облегчу ее тебе. Давай опустим пару первых актов этой пьесы и сразу перейдем к развязке?

― Непременно, ― Стив холодно улыбнулся. Его пальцы легли на рукоять пистолета и осторожно сжали. ― Я благодарен тебе за эту любезность, Исмаил. Теперь мне не придется блуждать по туману, а это существенно экономит время. Ты прав, первую пару актов можно опустить. В конце концов, ― он аккуратно потянул пистолет из кармана, ― здесь нет зрителей, способных оценить зрелище.

― А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, ― сухо заметили из тумана. Стив вздрогнул.

Голос принадлежал не Исмаилу.

Позади щелкнул взводимый курок.

Стив развернулся и замер.


	6. Chapter 6

_Сектор Тахеррат-5_

_Мегаполис Аль-Деррим, Верхний город, Северные ворота._

_Пятый день третьего месяца по общегалактическому календарю._

_14:58_

 

― … а вы говорите, что не одобряете мои методы, милорд, ― Маркус покачал головой, ― выстрел в упор, по крайней мере, дает некую гарантию, что вы с объектом задания больше не встретитесь.

Инквизитор улыбнулся ― холодно и при этом как-то насмешливо.

― В такие моменты я понимаю, сколько всего интересного тебя ждет впереди, аколит Алленбриск, ― проговорил он негромко. ― И иногда я даже, признаюсь, отчасти завидую твоей цветущей юности. В твоем возрасте я уже прошел посвящение третьей ступени, меня допустили к работе с архивами до четвертого уровня включительно, и я занимался тем, что просиживал над старыми книгами в то время, когда мои ровесники гонялись за ксеносами сквозь снег и град.

― И не завидно было? ― Маркус насмешливо приподнял бровь.

― Отчасти, ― Дэвис чуть шире улыбнулся и пожал плечами. ― Но время все расставило по своим местам, аколит. Большая часть тех, кому я завидовал, уже мертва, погибнув смертью героев, а я, как видишь, до сих пор жив. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что много времени потратил на сбор информации.

― Безусловно, живым архивариусом быть несравнимо лучше, чем мертвым героем, милорд, ― не удержался от шпильки Маркус. Дэвис невозмутимо кивнул.

― Бесспорно. Однако если ты спросишь меня, то еще лучше ― быть живым героем.

Маркус кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Как раз в этот момент хозяин, вернувшийся из подвала, принес ему заказанную кружку сидра. Маркус обхватил ее пальцами, наслаждаясь холодком стекла, и, когда хозяин отошел подальше, спросил:

― Милорд, а это правда, что вы с Котушем были дружны?

― Я бы не назвал это дружбой, ― посерьезневший Дэвис качнул головой. ― Мы оказались соседями в дормитории Схолы Прогениум, когда попали в нее впервые. Мы со Стефаном были слишком разными, чтобы подружиться, но достаточно похожими, чтобы стать хорошими приятелями. Он тоже достаточно много читал, мы часто обменивались книгами, и однажды я обнаружил у него литературу, к которой ученик его возраста не мог иметь доступа. На мои вопросы он сказал, что никакой книги у него не было, и тогда я понял, что здесь что-то не так. Я не рискнул заговорить об этом с преподавателями, и начал осматривать библиотеку сам. Дело продвигалось не очень быстро ― мне приходилось выкраивать все возможные минуты, чтобы осматривать стеллажи без лишних свидетелей.

― Почему, милорд? Не хотели подставлять друга, или просто решили поиграть в героя?

― Ни то и ни другое. Мною двигало чисто юношеское любопытство. Я хотел найти еще какие-нибудь запретные книги и прочитать их. Ну же, не смотри на меня так. Хочешь сказать, что во время учебы никогда не пытался заглянуть туда, куда заглядывать запрещено?

― Было дело, ― Маркус смущенно почесал ухо.

― Все мы люди, ― Дэвис кивнул. ― Я переоценил свои силы ― архив был огромным, времени не хватало, и я рискнул забраться туда ночью, уверенный, что сумею преодолеть систему защиты. Ну, что же… Так я узнал, что там была третья ступень сигнализации, а хранители архива обнаружили, что первые две достаточно смышленый аколит вполне может преодолеть. Конечно же, мне пришлось объясняться со всеми ― и со старшим по этажу, и с преподавателями, и со старшим идеологом… А потом, видимо, обо мне услышал кто-то из руководства ― спустя месяц меня снова вызвали на разговор, и в этот раз мне уже довелось поговорить непосредственно с агентом инквизиции. Он расспросил меня о книге, о Стефане, о моих разговорах с преподавателями и идеологом, а затем попросил продолжать наблюдения. Несколько месяцев подряд мы с ним регулярно встречались, он выслушивал мои отчеты и давал новые указания. А затем грянул тот самый «Мятеж Котуша», о котором ты, конечно, знаешь. Двести убитых инквизиторов, около пятидесяти убитых аколитов и почти столько же раненых. Тогда я узнал, что Стефан Котуш, которого я с первого дня считал сиротой, был внебрачным сыном Станисласа Кацкевича, проректора нашей схолы. Стефан почти не участвовал в проекте отца напрямую, но был его глазами и ушами, высматривающими и выслушивающими слухи и настроения, витавшие среди аколитов. А Регдар Танн, старший заместитель ректора по идеологической работе, был агентом ксеносов. Вместе с Кацкевичем они столкнули ректора схолы на извилистый путь демонопоклонничества. Мне не повезло ― а может быть, и повезло, ― оказаться среди тех аколитов, которых приготовили в жертву. Это нас и спасло ― нас должны были убить последними, и мы оказались единственными аколитами, кого успели спасти. Станислас и Танн были убиты при штурме схолы, Стефан сгинул в то же время, ректора осудили на казнь, а преподавательский состав еще долго лихорадило, прежде чем удалось восстановить нормальную работу. А я, ― Исмаил развел руками, ― после этого прошел первую ступень посвящения и оказался на непосредственной службе у Инквизиции.

― Сдуреть можно, ― выдохнул Маркус, округлившимися глазами глядя на командира.

― И это все, что ты можешь сказать? ― Дэвис смерил его долгим взглядом, и, не дождавшись внятного ответа, вздохнул и покачал головой. ― Золотой Трон, сколько же еще работы нам с тобой предстоит…

Некоторое время они сидели молча ― Маркус пил сидр, а Исмаил отрешенно созерцал саламандру, барахтающуюся в своей стеклянной тюрьме.

― Я долго выслеживал Стефана с тех пор, ― проговорил он наконец, ― судьба сталкивала нас раза два или три, но ему удавалось уйти, пользуясь тем, что у меня находились более важные задачи. Теперь же, судя по информации, полученной с Лайберры, у меня есть возможность наконец-то закончить эту историю.

― У вас уже есть план? ― Маркус вытер с губ пену и отставил кружку на стол.

― Черновой, ― Дэвис кивнул. ― Но этого пока достаточно. Для всего остального мне необходима информация, поэтому завтра ты отправишься на Лайберру. Пассажирский корабль «Дарина», транспортный шаттл двадцать четыре-сорок три, уходит завтра с космодрома Аджайби в десять часов. Билет оплачен.

― Какие будут распоряжения, милорд? ― поинтересовался Маркус, вытаскивая из кармана дата―планшет и отстукивая на нем заметку.

― Осмотреться на местности, выяснить обстановку, настроения среди рабочих. По возможности установить контакты с местными, если повезет ― отыскать информатора.

― Уж на что ― на что, а на везение я не жалуюсь, ― Маркус хмыкнул и поднял глаза. ― А если мне повезет отыскать самого Стефана?

― Я на это рассчитываю, аколит. Согласно разработанной легенде, ты ― простой парень с Фирхозы, прилетел на Лайберру на заработки, потому как отчаянно нуждаешься в деньгах. Наглостью, физической силой и здоровьем одарен в достаточной степени, интеллектом, напротив, не изуродован. Прикинешься деревенским дурачком, вотрешься в доверие к рабочим, выйдешь на Стефана. Думаю, эта роль не вызовет у тебя затруднений.

Маркус, выстукивающий на экране планшета новую заметку, на мгновение запнулся и поднял глаза.

― Что вы имеете в виду, милорд?

― Твой актерский талант, ― тронутые сединой брови инквизитора поднялись вверх, ― а что такое?..


	7. Chapter 7

_Сектор Бассана._

_Лайберра._

_Периметр топливной станции_ _BETA-_ _V25-14. Где-то между 110 и 111 километром трассы А-28._

_Четвертый день пятого месяца по общегалактическому календарю._

_23:08_

 

Стив вздрогнул, понимая, что пистолет вытащить уже не успеет. А чернявый губастый паренек, несколько минут назад нетрезвой походкой скрывшийся в тумане, теперь стоял напротив Стива ― выпрямившийся в полный рост, уверенно стоящий на ногах, ― и целился ему в лоб из пистолета. Глаза Ала, несколько минут назад смотревшие на мир по-детски открыто, заледенели, недобро сощурились.

А в вороте спецовки, теперь по-пижонски расстегнутом, в ослепительном свете прожектора поблескивал медальон с инсигнией Инквизиции.

Стив медленно развернулся боком, чтобы одновременно видеть и Ала, и Дэвиса, и не слепнуть от яркого света.

― Что ж, Ис, ― проговорил Стив, и в его голосе зазвенел лед, ― хорошего ты себе мальчонку нашел. Толкового. В рядах Ордоса под дурачка косить ― самый полезный навык. Дольше проживешь.

― Ты не переживай так, Стиви, ― Ал хмыкнул, ― мы сюда только за твоей головой пришли, все остальное можешь себе оставить. Без головы-то под дурачка косить куда сподручнее будет, а?

― Твоя правда, ― Стив кивнул и улыбнулся, поднимая руки. ― Ну что же, должен признать, ловушка у вас была простенькая, но эффективная. Я ведь тебе даже на пару минут поверил, Ал. Пожалел дурачка. Денег бы тебе заплатил…

― Ты мне на совесть надавить не пытайся, ― парень фыркнул. ― Я ее на особо важные задания не ношу. Подними руки повыше, закрой пасть и не делай глупостей.

― Как скажешь, ― покладисто кивнул Стив и поднял руки повыше. Паренек подошел ближе, протянул руку к ближайшему карману, который оттягивал тяжелый пистолет…

― Маркус!.. ― успел крикнуть Исмаил.

А больше они оба не успели ничего. Стив резко сжал кулак и туманную поляну залил резкий, пронзительный звук на грани слышимости, то ли свист, то ли визг, ввинчивающийся в уши до самых мозгов. Маркус рухнул на колени, зажимая руками уши. Уловив краем глаза, как черная тень Исмаила шевельнулась, Стив распахнул пальто и с силой ударил себя кулаком в грудь.

А спустя мгновение поляну захлестнуло волной ослепительного света.


	8. Chapter 8

_Сектор Бассана._

_Лайберра._

_Периметр топливной станции_ _BETA-_ _V25-14. Где-то между 110 и 111 километром трассы А-28._

_Время неизвестно._

_―_ Маркус! ― сильные руки ухватили за плечи, заставили разогнуться, отнять ладони от ушей ― и по ним тут же ударила оглушительная тишина.

― Твою ж… ― хрипло выдохнул аколит, и вытер выступившую под носом кровь, ― что это было, Трона ради? Где Стефан?

― Далеко не уйдет, ― ответил инквизитор, помогая ему подняться на ноги, ― его должны забрать, а значит, бегать кругами и запутывать следы он не сможет ― Сыновья не будут прочесывать всю поляну и искать его по болотам.

― Болота… ― хрипло выдохнул Маркус. ― Он про болота говорил. Про бочажника. Милорд, у него наверняка там укрытие. Парни с завода болтали, что там что-то неладное творится, валили все жертвы на бочажника. Я по планам смотрел ― там должна быть компрессорная станция, контролирующая уровень воды в болоте…

Пока он говорил, Дэвис успел вытащить дата-планшет из одного кармана и небольшой чип из другого. Он вставил чип в разъем планшета и развернул электронную карту района.

― Да, станция здесь есть. Она неподалеку от тропы, если я правильно запомнил, с какой стороны вы со Стивом пришли сюда.

Маркус, потирая гудящие виски, оглянулся. Прожектор, освещавший тропу, погас, но от фонарей топливной станции хватало света.

― Туда, ― наконец, указал он пальцем, ― мы пришли оттуда. Тропа шла почти все время прямо по диагонали от поселка, ее, видно, протоптали, идя прямо на огни, насколько позволяла почва. Болото будет левее. Туда почти никто не ходит ― компрессорной станцией пользуются только при сильных паводках, уводя лишнюю воду, чтобы не заболачивало периметр топливного завода… Станция рядом с заводом, с трассой, прямая тропа до поселка ― удобно. А убить нескольких пьянчуг, чтобы запустить слух про какую-нибудь нечисть ― это не так уж и сложно. Особенно для Стефана. Если бы я был на его месте, я бы прятался именно там.

Дэвис кивнул и открыл уже рот, чтобы ответить, но его слова утонули в реве двигателей. Туман вспыхнул бело-голубым, рев стал громче, отражаясь от земли, путаясь в тумане, грохоча в болоте, эхом откликаясь среди металлоконструкций топливной станции. Казалось, что самая земля под ногами забурлила, задрожала, зазвенела.

Свет и грохот волной прошли над головами людей и потускнели, стихли, превратившись в мерный гул и отсветы, словно от далеких молний.

― Десантно-штурмовой истребитель, ― прошептал Дэвис, и поспешил по тропе в густой туман. Маркус, у которого все еще звенело в ушах, поспешил следом.

Тропа под ногами очень быстро сменилась густой травой, молодыми кустами, цеплявшимися за штаны, ямами и кочками. Туман вокруг то редел, словно уступая инквизиторам дорогу, то снова сгущался, как будто дразнясь.

Маркус никогда не жаловался на ловкость и скорость бега, но Исмаил, казалось, был и вовсе двужильным ― он перемахивал через ямы и кочки, соскальзывал, ни на секунду не замедляясь, по склизким склонам ям и сырых овражков, и бежал вперед так уверенно, словно вокруг царил ясный полдень, а под ногами была хорошо знакомая дорога. Маркус старался не отставать, но все равно уступал ему пару шагов.

Изредка Дэвис бросал короткий взгляд на экран дата―планшета, сверяясь со схемой района. Бежали молча ― берегли дыхание, экономили силы.

А затем под ногами начало чавкать, бежать стало сложнее, и Дэвис замедлил бег, а затем и вовсе перешел на осторожный шаг. Он двигался тихо, почти бесшумно, и Маркус, кравшийся за ним следом, невольно почувствовал себя древнетерранским элефантусом.

Или просто сопливым аколитом, который почему-то решил, что уже все знает и умеет.

Впереди раздавался гул, но понять, что это ― ветер, шум реки или рев двигателей, ― было практически невозможно. Дэвис замер, предупреждающе подняв руку. Маркус остановился, вслушиваясь в шелест, шорохи и стоны болота.

А потом что-то сверкнуло впереди, на миг подсветив клок тумана, и Маркус рухнул на землю, придавленный чужим весом. Исмаил выстрелил несколько раз в туман, не прицеливаясь, откатился прочь, давая Маркусу возможность подняться, ловким движением вогнал в пистолет свежий магазин.

Снова грохнул выстрел, и где-то совсем рядом с инквизиторами взметнулся столбик грязи. 

― Мы его не видим, ― прошептал Маркус, ― чертов туман…

― Он нас пока тоже. Он где-то впереди, на три часа, ― Дэвис бесшумно перевернулся, почти перетек на живот, сжимая в руках пистолет. ― Ты с правой стороны, я с левой. Не шуми. Патроны экономь, он может быть здесь не один.

Маркус кивнул и пополз вправо, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Дэвис змеей уполз влево, мигом скрывшись за травой и туманом.

Пальцы тонули в мягкой грязи и мокрой траве, руки проскальзывали, сырые ветки кустов задевали лицо. Маркус, сжав зубы, полз вперед, в красках представляя себе, что он сделает со Стефаном, когда они его поймают.

Рядом зашуршало, и Маркус замер. И, подняв глаза, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Почти в полутора метрах от него возвышался темный силуэт. Его очертания разъедали тускло освещенный туман и клубящаяся вокруг тьма, но Маркус сумел разглядеть, что человек опустился на одно колено, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь.

Подобравшись чуть ближе, Маркус выждал один удар сердца ― и, подскочив на ноги, прыгнул вперед. Ботинки проскользнули по грязи, смазав прыжок, и Маркус рухнул на свою добычу всем весом. В ноздри ударил застарелый запах лхо и оружейной смазки, по лицу мазнули жесткие отсыревшие волосы ― человек не успел развернуться, и они вместе с Маркусом рухнули в грязь, перекатились, сосчитав боками кочки и выбоины, скатились в мягкий мох, мигом просевший до воды. Маркус не видел лица, не успевал вздохнуть, просто бил, куда получалось, даже почти не удивляясь, что под пальцами словно камень и металл, а не человеческая плоть. Ударил раз, другой, получил ногой под колено, сдавленно охнул ― и наотмашь ударил туда, где должно было быть чужое лицо. Пальцы угодили во что-то мокрое, мягкое, противник охнул ― и Маркус, перехвативший инициативу, сдавил его горло, вжимая головой в воду. Пока добыча барахталась, Маркус свободной рукой нащупал на ее бедре нож, вытащил его и несколько раз вонзил в горло. Противник еще несколько раз дернулся и затих. Последний вздох вырвался из его рта вместе с болотной водой.

Маркус отполз, пытаясь отдышаться, и тут перед его глазами выросла тень ― огромная, черная тень с пылающими алыми глазами, с крохотными зеленовато-белыми огоньками на груди, на руках…

Тень закрыла все поле зрения Маркуса, и шагнула вперед. От ее тяжелой поступи мох под Маркусом пошел волнами.

Какая-то часть подсознания аколита подкинула воспоминания о бочажнике.

«Он это… не любит, когда тут воду баламутят.»

А через мгновение Маркус сообразил, что бледные огоньки ― это индикаторы на доспехах и оружии.

А больше он ни о чем подумать не успел ― из тумана раздался оглушительный грохот, и тень на мгновение объяло пламенем, обрисовывая пугающие черты брони и шлема. А затем линзы погасли, тень завалилась вбок, и что-то тяжелое упало сверху, чувствительно ударив Маркуса в живот.

А затем из тьмы и тумана появился Дэвис.

― Живой? ― негромко поинтересовался он, опускаясь на корточки рядом с трупом того, с кем минуту назад сражался Маркус.

― Да нет, вроде бы, не шевелится… ― хрипло ответил аколит, отпихивая тяжелый снаряд с живота. Под пальцами оказалось что-то гладкое, неровно отрезанное и мокрое. Маркус отдернул руку, наконец рассмотрев то, что на него упало ― это была снесенная одним выстрелом голова в шлеме космического десантника.

― Я спрашивал не о нем, а о тебе. Он-то жив, насколько я вижу, ― Дэвис перевернул тело на спину и принялся расстегивать на нем одежду.

― Живой?! ― Маркус подскочил было, но в левой лодыжке что-то хрустнуло и до самого колена разлилась жгучая боль. Аколит зашипел, припав на одно колено, и, неловко подволакивая ногу, подобрался поближе.

― Живой, ― Дэвис расстегнул пальто, разодрал залитую кровью рубашку, и Маркус невольно охнул.

Перед ним лежал труп Стефана Котуша, Стиви Чардаша ― или того, что от него осталось. Ниже шеи и до самого ремня брюк Стефан был одной сплошной мешаниной механизмов, трубок и шестеренок. Маркус задумчиво посмотрел на свои сбитые костяшки. Неудивительно, что он не причинил Стефану почти никакого урона ― удивительно, как он не переломал сам себе пальцы об эти железки…

― Так себе цена за вечную жизнь, правда? ― негромко спросил Дэвис, и, вытащив из крепления нож, принялся ловко взламывать один механизм за другим, перерезать провода и трубки. Наконец, вытащив одну из колб, инквизитор отсоединил ее от всех проводов и креплений, и поднял, рассматривая.

― Вот теперь он точно мертв, ― проговорил Дэвис и сунул ее в руки Маркусу. ― А это нам еще пригодится.

Маркус повертел в руках колбу. Та оказалась полупрозрачной, и в ней темнел какой-то комок. Маркус не сразу сообразил, что это сердце.

― Голову с собой таскать не так уж удобно, ― ответил Дэвис на невысказанный вопрос, ― а имея дело с такими людьми, как Стефан, лучше иметь доказательства поубедительнее слов.

Маркус кивнул, убирая колбу в набедренную сумку. Дэвис, поднявшись на ноги, отошел к обезглавленному телу, в сумраке и тумане напоминавшему то ли кривую корягу, то ли сказочное чудовище, которое прикидывалось корягой, заманивая неосторожных путников.

Вытащив из кармана фонарик, Дэвис внимательно осмотрел доспехи.

― Милорд? ― позвал Маркус, подбираясь ближе. ― Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?

― О чем? ― поинтересовался Дэвис, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Обнаружив на доспехах какую-то подвеску, он ловко отцепил ее и убрал в карман.

― Ну, например, каким образом вам удалось так незаметно уложить космического десантника…

― Двоих, ― поправил его Дэвис, и, пока Маркус переваривал услышанное, пояснил:

― Их было двое. Один отвлекся на Стефана, а затем на тебя, второй прикрывал отступление к транспортнику. Он совсем рядом, ― инквизитор ткнул пальцем куда-то вбок, ― просто за туманом его не видно.

― Милорд, это не объясняет, как…

― Все очень просто, аколит. Половина успеха космического десанта держится на том, что люди воспринимают их полубогами, забывая, что те наполовину люди. И им не чужды некоторые людские слабости.

― А разве не…

― Безусловно, большей части слабостей они лишаются в процессе трансформации, но оставшиеся из человеческих превращаются в сверхчеловеческие. И если это грамотно использовать… ― Дэвис отстегнул от доспеха павшего десантника нечто, похожее на передатчик, и, рассмотрев, положил в карман к подвеске, ― …то можно добиться весьма неплохих результатов. К тому же, ― он криво улыбнулся, ― эти результаты можно закрепить, позаимствовав у коллег несколько устройств, не доступных простому обывателю. Служба в Ордосе, занимающимся нечеловеческими технологиями, имеет свои положительные стороны. Но, как ты понимаешь…

― …в рапорте об этом мне указывать не обязательно, ― Маркус послушно кивнул.

― Именно, ― Дэвис невозмутимо кивнул и поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с колен мох и прилипшие травинки. ― Быстро схватываешь, аколит Алленбриск. Далеко пойдешь, если выживешь.

Маркус попытался подняться на ноги, и, зашипев, почти рухнул обратно. Лодыжку словно обмотали раскаленной колючей проволокой.

Дэвис жестом велел ему оставаться на месте, присел рядом на корточки, и, ловко стащив с пострадавшей ноги ботинок, ощупал ее и, чуть повертев, неожиданно резко рванул на себя. Лодыжка щелкнула и боль утихла.

― Обратно дойдешь? ― спросил инквизитор, вытаскивая из набедренной сумки эластичный бинт.

― Куда деваться, ― хрипло ответил Маркус, все еще пытающийся отдышаться. ― А вы?

― У меня еще много дел впереди. Нужно нанести кое―кому визит.

Маркус растерянно умолк. Внутри зашевелилось странное чувство, словно его все это время водили за нос. А потом внутри словно что-то щелкнуло, и картинка сложилась ― он отыскал Стефана, выманил его подальше к станции, согласно плану, а Дэвис дал ему время уйти и вызвать подмогу, которая обеспечила бы инквизитору транспорт и позывные для того, чтобы…

…чтобы попасть в крепость―монастырь на Ожерелье?

― Милорд, ― осторожно позвал Маркус, ― вы же не собираетесь сейчас…?

― Именно сейчас я и собираюсь, пока передатчик Стефана еще работает, и Сыновья полагают, что их агент по-прежнему жив и здравствует, ― Дэвис закончил перетягивать аколиту лодыжку и протянул обратно ботинок, ― и пока они не хватились двоих пропавших, они не станут задавать вопросов, почему Стефан вернулся один. Это даст мне не большую фору.

― Вы говорили только об охоте на Стефана, ― вырвалось у Маркуса, и он сам осекся, поняв, как по-детски это прозвучало. Дэвис улыбнулся и потрепал его по стриженому затылку.

― Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем меньше сумеешь рассказать на допросах, ― проговорил он. ― А теперь возвращайся в поселок и действуй согласно плану. Помнишь, что нужно сделать?

― Дождаться вестей с Ожерелья, выйти на связь с приграничной крепостью сектора, восемнадцатый шифрованный канал, седьмой уровень защиты, пароль ― «Кармилла». Передать данные, запросить помощь, далее сидеть тихо и дожидаться вызова, ― покладисто ответил Маркус, натягивая ботинок.

― Отлично, ― Дэвис кивнул и поднялся на ноги. ― Тогда не будем терять времени.

Он направился прочь, и вскоре окончательно скрылся в тумане. Его шаги уже почти смолкли, когда спохватившийся Маркус позвал:

― Милорд!

― Что-нибудь еще? ― едва слышно откликнулись из тумана.

― Да вот, спросить хотел… ― Маркус смущенно кашлянул и поднялся с земли, стараясь не наступать на пострадавшую ногу. ― А вот тот анекдот, про который Стефан говорил… Ну, про инквизитора и эльдарку… Это правда или просто слухи?

На мгновение над болотами повисла тишина. Маркусу уже начало казаться, что инквизитор решил оставить его без ответа, но тут из тумана раздался спокойный голос:

― Запомни, аколит Алленбриск, ― донеслось из тумана. ― половина слухов про меня ― это чистая правда.

― А этот-то слух к какой половине относится?..

Ответом ему послужил шелест, перешедший в рев, где-то зашипела поднимаемая аппарель, вспыхнули яркие огни, а затем что-то огромное и мощное, подняв ветер, всколыхнув туман и болотные огни, медленно ушло вверх, набирая скорость ― и вскоре превратилось в сияющую алую точку в ночном небе, похожую на метеорит.

Маркус глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие сырым воздухом. Ночь уже, похоже, давно перевалила за половину ― туман поредел, небо стало светлее, а со стороны реки налетел стылый и свежий ветерок.

Аколит еще раз поднял глаза, но алая точка в небесах уже исчезла, слилась с миллионами других огней. Маркус вздохнул, проверяя крепления на набедренной сумке.

Вот так всегда. Кому-то достается слава, кому-то три километра пути через болота и куча неудобных вопросов, на которые придется отвечать, если милорд Исмаил Дэвис не вернется. Впрочем, если хотя бы половина ходящих про него слухов правда ― а в том, что это правда, Маркус сегодня убедился собственными глазами, ― то Дэвис обязательно вернется.

И следующие полгода, похоже, окажутся куда интереснее, чем Маркус ожидал.

Надо будет спросить у него, кто такая «Кармилла» …

Аколит поежился, когда прохладный ветерок попытался забраться ему под куртку, и, прихрамывая, пошел по тропе к поселку. 


End file.
